


watch the stars fly by

by shizuoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Reader-Insert, alternatively titled: me being salty bc ive never found a gender neutral reader fic, i cannot BELIEVE i am FORCED to write this MYSELF, otherwise its g, t bc swearing, what am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuoh/pseuds/shizuoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're trying to be sneaky, honestly, but you probably should have expected it when he looks over and you, unceremoniously, trip over absolutely nothing straight into view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch the stars fly by

**Author's Note:**

> >> all the x reader fics use she/her tho  
> >> ive never found an akaashi x reader with a gender neutral reader
> 
> >> _it doesn't sound hard to avoid?_
> 
> >> i will write one myself if i need to  
> >> u know what  
> >> im gonna  
> >> im gonna fuckin do it

In your school, it was hard to miss Bokuto Koutarou, and his friend, Akaashi Keiji. Bokuto was the type to talk to everyone, and unfortunately, _everyone_ included you. Whenever Bokuto Koutarou rushed into your class to see his best friend, he would say hello to you too.

Wherever Bokuto was, so was Akaashi. At first, you believed them to be dating, and honestly, you're still unsure on what's true and what's just rumors.

You found yourself intrigued by the two, and the more you observed them, the more you started paying attention to _Akaashi_ rather than his loud, noticeable friend.

Akaashi was quiet, but not shy, and polite, but he was stern when needed. His eyes were beautiful, dark and mysterious and decorated with long pretty lashes. His lips were pink; thin, but enough to shine without even trying. You started paying attention to his quirks too—how he would fumble with his fingers a lot, how he would idly let his fingers run over his lips whenever in thought during a test, how he would tap his foot during class as if to keep himself from spacing out, how he would tap the eraser of his pencil against his chin sometimes.

And, damn, if it wasn't all really, _really_ cute.

So, obviously, wanting to know more about his quirks outside of the classroom, you decided to observe him during his volleyball practices.

And that led you here, hiding behind the slightly-opened door to the gym, trying to keep out of sight yet in a good spot to watch at the same time. Your phone buzzes in your pocket, but you ignore it—you already had called your parents and let them know that you were staying late ( _to finish a test_ , you told them, and _definitely_ didn't mention the fact that you were practically stalking what was most likely the most _beautiful_ person on the _planet_ ).

Bokuto yells something about a toss to Akaashi, and while you didn't really fully understand the rules to volleyball, you've been to one or two games before and knew that Akaashi would hit the ball in the air and Bokuto would jump up to spike it. 

Oddly, it's only those two in the gym. Your heart twists as the rumors of the two dating come back to mind, and you feel like you're intruding in something. So, you turn to leave, but your foot hits the edge of the door and it squeaks open with a loud sound that echoes in the gym.

You're trying to be sneaky, honestly, but you probably should have expected it when he looks over and you, unceremoniously, trip over absolutely nothing straight into view.

You groan in pain—because, um, _ouch?_ —and when you open your eyes, it's Akaashi looking down at you in a mix of concern and surprise. Bokuto is yelling about something and Akaashi is trying to hush him, but it just goes in through one ear and straight out the other. Your vision is still a bit mixed up when you see a hand being extended to you, and you take it without thinking.

Holy _shit_ , Akaashi's hands are _soft_.

His fingers are even nicer _up close_.

You feel your ears burn and take your hand away, trying not to pull it away too fast to avoid looking stupid. You're sure you failed, though.

"Are you alright?" Akaashi asks and honestly you're going to melt into a puddle on the floor.

You open your mouth to reply but nothing comes out, and you're kind of standing there like a fish, opening and closing your mouth. So, you stop, and just nod. Akaashi raises his brows.

"What's your name?"

Oh God oh god you're not prepared for this. All your imaginary conversations and preparations in the shower couldn't help you enough for this. Your life is flashing before your eyes and beyond and—

You manage to tell him your name, trying not look stupid as you do so. If he noticed, he didn't mention it, and he just smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Akaashi Keiji. We're in the same class, right?"

You're dead. You're dead and in heaven. It's the only possible explanation.

When you nod, Akaashi turns to Bokuto and says, "Bokuto-san, can you fetch an ice pack from the nurse?" He gestures to your head. "They have a bump on their head."

Instinctively, your hand flies to your forehead, and sure enough, you feel the beginnings of a slight bump forming. It didn't hurt when you weren't aware, but now you can feel it, a tiny sting in the back of your mind. You try to say you're fine, but Bokuto comes back at lightning speed holding a bag of ice, and gives it to Akaashi. When he hands it to you, you're actually dying, and you put it to your head in hopes the ice will cool you down.

"Hey, hey, hey!!" Bokuto squawks with a call of your name, and suddenly your vision is filled with his face. "If you're not busy, you should help us practice!!"

"Bokuto-san, I'm not sure if—"

"Oh, c'mon, Akaashi!!! They can just throw some balls or something!! It'll be fun!!"

He's so excited you find it hard to say no. So you don't.

 

* * *

 

(You find out about more of Akaashi's quirks. Like how he bites his lip sometimes before a toss, or how he flexes his fingers after one of Bokuto's successful spikes—

—or how you sometimes catch him staring really intently at you when you throw them another ball.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK what everyone else says about reader fics. YOU WRITE WHATEVER YOU WANT TO. if you wanna write self-insert, then GO AHEAD. if you wanna write an oc x character, GO AHEAD. if you wanna write an x reader fic, GO AHEAD. don't let anybody tell you what you can't do, even if everyone says those kinds of fics are stupid.
> 
> smh @ everyone who brings down people who write their ocs or themselves in a relationship with canon characters. let people do what they want
> 
> scream to me at [tumblr](http://saltyiwaizumi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
